Failed Rainbow
by Frozen-Passion
Summary: [Oneshot] Sometimes being chained is the only way to be free. At least, for now, I still have my memories. I have my memories of you and a failed rainbow. [Naminé x Roxas]


Failed Rainbow

_Summary: One-shot Sometimes being chained is the only way to be free. At least, for now, I still have my memories. I have my memories of you and a failed rainbow. Naminé/Roxas_

_Prompt #2: Art_

_Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything associated with it- unless you count a copy of KH and COM…_

* * *

The castle had long since been deserted when I returned. I lived there in white crystal solitude, exploring, remembering…regretting. The castle had long since been deserted when I returned. I would be the only one to live there for a long time yet. 

I met you there. You were the first visitor in my solitude. We talked. It was weird how we talked. It was almost as if we were old friends. Then again maybe it was just my imagination. I talked with you for a long while. Then you left and I never saw you again. You never returned to the castle. I met you there. I haven't seen you in a long time, but I remember.

I can't seem to erase your face from my mind. It haunts me, looms in my thoughts, even as I attempt to turn all thoughts from you. Always I try to forget you. I can see your face, a single eye visible when the other is hidden beneath a mound of golden hair. You have beautiful eyes. I can see your smile, a smile that was all your own. A smile that was slight, but there. It was always there like a smirk of amusement for something humorous only you knew of. I can't seem erase your face from my mind. I'm not sure I really want too.

I can't forget you now but I know one day I will. I dread that day. Most would want to be free from what haunts them but I would willingly embrace it if I had the power to. Except, I can't embrace you. Once you were tangible, now you are only a fading memory. I don't want you to fade. Most would find that so odd. I have always been considered odd. I have always been different. To most it mattered, but you never seemed to care. You were different too. I can't forget you now but I know one day I will. I wish I could see you again.

Every night I pray to remember you. Then I pray to forget. It's an odd little ritual I have created. I don't want to forget you. I just want to hold you. But you're somewhere out there; in a world I can only touch in my dreams. I want to be with you. Why can't I be with you? It hurts remembering. It hurts because I know I will forget. Most of the time I want to remember, but sometimes I just want to forget. If I could forget now then I wouldn't be haunted. Then I wouldn't worry about life without you. There wouldn't be life with you as only a very distant, very faded memory. Every night I pray to remember you. Then I wish to forget.

Sometimes I just can't remember to forget. It's so hard to stop thinking of you. You were someone special. You were someone who saw beneath the title, beneath the stereotype of "witch". I think you actually saw me. I want to believe you saw more than just a witch. I want to believe you saw an actual human being. Sometimes I wonder if you were the true sorcerer between us. You seemed to cast a spell on me that I cannot escape. I'm not sure I want to escape. I happy thinking of you. I want to remember you, I really do. Yet always I want to forget. Sometimes I just can't remember to forget. Sometimes I'm happy I can't.

It's been a long time. I'm so afraid of forgetting. Even though I want to forget I love every minute of remembering. It's an odd sort of paradox I've gotten myself into. It doesn't matter though; I just don't care. What drives me to the sketchbook is the need to have a concrete reminder so I will never forget. Yet, every time I bring the pastel to paper my vision fails me. I can't seem to draw you even though I am an artist. I just can't bring my self to draw you- I couldn't do you justice. I don't want to miss a single thing. You're so _perfect_- so _beautiful_. No matter what I draw it will never be _you_. I want a reminder. I want you. It's been a long time. I miss you Roxas.

Everyday I try to draw you. Everyday I remember you. Everyday I fight between the urge to forget and to remember. Everyday revolves around you. You have become my life. It scares me and I try to fight it until I realize the truth. Sometimes being chained is the only way to be free. At least, for now, I still have my memories. I have my memories of you and a failed rainbow.

_Memories…_

_Failed rainbows…_

At least I have them right now...

* * *

Yay! More KH goodyness. I am really happy right now because I read somewhere that Jesse McCartney is playing Roxas and Britney Snow is the voice of Naminé! That makes me happy. 

Reviews?

-Frozen-Passion-


End file.
